Queen of Hearts
by bandgeek556
Summary: Sequel to Eyes on Fire.....it's been months since katy last saw the joker...now he wants her dead?
1. Chapter 1

Hey all...well I finally got over my writer's block..i managed to spit out a chapter. Like Eyes on Fire this story was inspired by a song. That song is The Queen of Hearts by Juice Newton. it's a old country song but it's awesome. So read on and enjoy! oh and i don't own any dark knight things...blah blah blah

* * *

Queen of Hearts

Two dark figures jump from rooftop to rooftop. One was in pursuit of the other; both almost out of breath and tired of the long chase. The crafty figure neared the edge of another rooftop. She jumped off the roof with much experience. Batman stopped and peered to the ground below, but his target was no where to be seen. He lost her again. Jumping onto another roof, he scanned the ground hoping to see Gotham's newest criminal. The Queen of Hearts. Once the Joker stopped terrorizing the town a few months ago Bruce thought he'd actually get a break, and then she came along as another unknown, masked villain to add to the ever growing list. After another hour of searching, the vigilante headed towards the bat cave to get a little rest before work.

The queen slithered from shadow to shadow until she came to the alley way that she told her "boys" to pick her up at. Just as she sits by a dumpster a white van screeches to a halt, right on time. The queen jumps in and the van speeds off.

"Another close one my queen." a voice whispers in her ear. She turns to the Riddler.

"No, I was just making that bat think he'd win for once." The Riddler laughed.

That laugh is nothing compared to _his_ laughter. Katy shifted in her seat as the Riddler wrapped his arm around her. Annoyed, Katy kept picturing the Joker's smiling face and sat her head on the Riddler's shoulder. As the van stopped in front of the warehouse they were currently residing at, Katy took off her mask and jumped out of the car. Looking at the warehouse it reminded her of her time with the Joker only two months ago.

"It's only been two months?" She asks herself.

"What was that my _queen_?" The Riddler asks sliding up to her side.

"Nothing darling." She replies.

They walked into the warehouse together and they head straight to the green and black bedroom. Katy rolled her eyes at the lack of originality. Walking over to the dresser she began removing all of her many knives. Once the top of the dresser was covered in miscellaneous cutting tools, Katy pulled out a set of pajamas and quickly undressed as the Riddler slipped into the bathroom. She lay on the bed and rests her head on the bright orange pillows. She reached over and turned on the T.V. The Riddler walked out of the bathroom in; take a guess, green and black one piece pajamas. He jumped in the bed, literally, and slithered his arm around the uncomfortable girl. She rested her head on his chest wishing the Joker would have kept his promise.

_~Two Months Ago_

_Katy woke up with a jolt. Thinking she fell asleep with the Joker she stands up only to be met with instant dizziness. She clutches the handrail as she gathers her surroundings realizing that she was in front of the GCPD. She slowly makes her way up the stairs and clutches the front door with as much strength as she could muster. Opening it, she remembers the Joker's promise and was instantly granted with the strength needed to walk straight into the commissioner's office despite many protests. Looking up from his desk angry that someone would be rude enough to walk into his office without knocking, and then all anger instantly left. He stared at the young college student who's supposed to be missing in astonishment. _

"_Good evening __commissioner__" The young girl greets him with an all too familiar smirk on her face._


	2. Chapter 2

OK i know i've been MIA for like ever!!! but recently i couldn't write anything about the Joker. Maybe it's cause my exboyfriend reminds me of him and we just broke up recently. hmmmmm...that could be it....but anyways here it is for all of those who have been waiting patiently(and loyaly) So enjoy and oh the song for this chapter is.....Seasons- Veer Union

I don't own any batman related characters, themes, places, blah blah blah....but i do own Katy!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2

Morning light poured into the window, shining on Katy's face. Sighing she eased her way out of bed and hastily got dressed. The Riddler's voice gradually grew as he came up the stairs. Nauseatingly, he busted through the door with his car salesman grin.

"There's something you might want to see _dahling_."

It was morning. All night Katy dreamt of the two months before she became The Queen. Walking down to the kitchen she made herself breakfast and walked into the living room. The Riddler and all of the henchmen gathered around the TV.

"What's going on?" Katy asked curiously.

A few of the henchmen looked at her with surprise in their eyes.

"Maybe you should see for yourself." One of them says. Katy curiously ventures towards the TV to see what exactly was happening. The anchor man looked terrified as he reported a new sighting of the Joker. Katy's heart skipped a beat as she listened to the report of his return. He was out of hiding and now she can see him again. The Joker's voice came over the TV sending chills up her spine and placed a smile on her lips.

"Good citizens of Gotham, I am sure you've heard of the new villain The Queen of Hearts. Well it seems she's trying to replace me. And I don't like that. Not One Bit. So it seems that once again you poor citizens are caught in another war. I won't rest until she dies."

"I won't let this happen, my queen. You won't have to worry about that." The Riddler whispered to Katy's ear leaning against her. She pushed him off and stormed out of the room.

She dived onto the bed and let tears flood out of her eyes. They man she loves and doing everything to meet again now wants her dead. She closed her eyes thinking of a short month ago and how she realized the Joker would never keep his promise.

_~ 1 Month Ago~_

_Katy laid on her bed, it was exactly a month that she has been "released" from the Joker. A small tear fell down her cheek as she stared at the ceiling. She turned her head and looked at the clock. 12:35. She'll never be able to sleep with his face haunting her mind. She knew they only shared a kiss and she shouldn't have expected him to keep his promise, but she hoped that he felt the bond to her as she did to him. Knowing that he most likely wasn't able to feel at all, she pulled her blanket up to her chin and stared out her window. A sudden down pour pelted her window and lighting illuminated the dark sky. Across the street from her she noticed a dark figure. Her heart jumped faster then her jumping out of bed. She raced to the window and opened it as fast as possible. As soon as she stuck her head out the figure jumped off the roof and she realized it was Batman. She couldn't hold them back any more, tears flooded her eyes as she realized that as long as he was around the Joker would never come back._

Katy was woken up to a soft shaking. She didn't realize she fell asleep. The Riddler stood over her and brushed a piece of hair away from her face. She got off the bed and pushed her way through the Riddler and out of the door. She couldn't believe that she had dreamt of that night. The night she decided how much she wanted the Batman dead. And now the man who she was killing for only thought about killing her.


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm sorry it took me like five thousand years to put this out, but with months of writers block i decided to watch the dark knight (which i don't own). This is the last chapter and it's short and ends kinda weird but I don't have any more ideas for it. So i'm sorry....but i think you'll like it :)

Song for this Chapter: Sanatarium - Metallica

* * *

Chapter 3

Katy stood looking over the town, wondering what terror she could cause tonight. The Riddler slid up to Katy's side and laughed. She eased away from him.

"What's the matter _dahling_." he whispered causing Katy to cringe. "Are you afraid of the big bad Joker? Want me to kill him for you?" he asked. She kicked him in the gut and pulled out one of her many knives.

"My queen."

"I'm not your queen." She sneered and slit his annoying throat. She sat there, staring out into the night wait for someone to find her. Sensing a presence, she turned around and was met with the sight of her beloved Joker.

"I've been looking for you _queen_." he said glaring. "I spent to much building this city into the horror it is now for you to take the credit." Katy instantly felt the anger bellowing off of him. She backed away slightly, her foot met the edge of the roof.

"Scared are we?" he asked edging his way towards her. "You must know what I do to my victims."

The Joker lunged at her unveiling one of his knives. Caught off guard, the Joker managed to slice one of Katy's arms before she dodged away from him. She grabbed her arm and looked at her blood covered hand. Anger took over and she flicked out a knife and threw it at the Joker hitting him right in the shoulder. He ran towards her, taking the knife out of his shoulder and stabbed her in the stomach making her drop to the ground. She pulled him down with her and held onto the scruff of his neck.

"What are you doing? Do you know what I can do to you?" He asked thrashing against her grip.

"Yeah, let me go." She said defiantly, coughing up blood.

"You think you're so smart." He replied getting more and more mad.

"No, I just thought you were a man of you're word." She replied smirking. Confused exploded over his face. She reached towards her mask with her free hand a gently lifted of her mask.

"You never came to see me." She coughed. It was becoming harder and harder to breath and her vision was becoming blurry, but she could she the shock and guilt painted on his face.

"Katy." He whispered. She pulled him down into a small hug which he surprisingly returned. He hovered over her as her life slowly trickled away. She sat up and placed her lips on his, struggling the whole time. He wrapped himself around her, the one girl he's ever let go. The only girl he's ever felt what he thought was love towards. He pulled back when he felt her lips stop moving and her body go limp. Tears smeared his already messy makeup. He carefully laid her on the roof top and backed away from the body, looking at it the whole time. His foot hit the edge of the roof, causing him to stumble and fall off the ten story building.

* * *

TT-TT...i wrote it and it makes me cry.....well tha-tha-that's all folks.......please review and as always if you must flame don't go overboard....


End file.
